


The Love Tape

by lovetapeficfest, seagean18



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Cockwarming, Cum Swallowing, Established Relationship, Explicit Smut, Implied Bullying, Impregnation Kink, M/M, Voyeurism, collegeAU, interchangeable use of the words pussy and hole, mentions of mpreg, mostly narrative and moderately descriptive, pussy eating, romanticized sex, slick, very self-indulgent work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27993036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seagean18/pseuds/seagean18
Summary: They say, the end justifies the means, or where Chanyeol explicitly shows how much he loves Baekhyun by literally filming how he makes love to him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 236
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	The Love Tape

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** Self-prompt
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Hi everyone! First of all, I would like to thank the mods for organizing and facilitating this event. It is my first time writing a smut-themed fic this long and I hope you will enjoy it. Surely, it's not as vivid nor "hot" as the others but I hope you give it a chance. Please excuse the puns I've put and there are several italicized words as well in the fic. These italicized words have implied meanings regarding the main ship's relationship and a song that inspired me to write this kind of plot. I hope you will be able to decode the meaning and identify the reference, let me know in the comment section.

The room was well lit. The white curtains were drawn close but the light outside is still bright enough to get in, giving the room an ethereal glow and the sheets were soft under the touch. The room was set up for a honeymoon suite. However, Baekhyun knows that it is far from that.

The excellent lighting was for something else and the soft sheets underneath him has a waterproof lining underneath it to protect the mattress. This room is actually his and his  _ boyfriend’s _ . The lighting and the waterproof lining had always been there, but not the cameras surrounding the bed.

Baekhyun thinks there’s about a dozen high definition cameras surrounding their bed and from what he observed when it was set up, the cameras can be remotely controlled. Their bedroom was turned into a professional porn set overnight. It’s technically true, with him and Chanyeol going to star in it. Chanyeol came up with the idea. Baekhyun initially didn’t agree but given their circumstances at the university getting worse, he eventually agreed. Well, he loved the man and would do anything for him. Getting fucked by his  _ boyfriend _ on camera while being live streamed by their university’s student body is the least, he’d do for him.

Don’t get them wrong. They’re doing this for a reason.

It all started when they were ending their first year in university then it got worse now that they are in their second year. Students from different year levels were constantly trying to hit on Chanyeol. The seniors were especially blunt and shameless about it. They’re desperate to get into his  _ boyfriend’s _ pants before they graduate and leave. All of these are happening despite everyone being aware that Chanyeol is in a relationship with Baekhyun way before they got in the university.

Baekhyun sort of gets why many people were attracted to his  _ boyfriend _ . Chanyeol has this cold, indifferent, and mysterious aura about him. He doesn’t show much emotion in front of people except, of course, Baekhyun and sometimes their closest and only university friends, Sehun (Movie Direction Major) and Jongin (I.T. Major). However, not many know where these characteristics of Chanyeol developed from. It was not a happy story. He’s dad was abusive to his mom, so it was hard for him to come out as gay in his prepubescent years.

His  _ boyfriend _ became detached and isolated himself from other people until his mom finally found the courage to divorce his dad and move away. Mrs. Park was afraid that the damage has already been done to Chanyeol, that was until they lived next to the Byun family. Baekhyun was able to open him, especially when they went to the same school. So, they spent their puberty years together and eventually, Chanyeol confessed, dated him, and the rest is history.

In the university, Chanyeol always makes sure to ignore his admirers or outright reject their advances, but he’s also aware that it is taking a toll on Baekhyun. The taller man never fails to show his affection for Baekhyun out in public, but it’s making Baekhyun the target of their jealousy and it’s making the smaller man insecure about himself and their relationship. So, Chanyeol came up with the idea of making love to him on camera while being live streamed by their university’s student body.

His  _ boyfriend’s _ reasoning was “ _ I don’t wanna worry about nothing _ and I especially don’t want you to worry about nothing. They’ll get to see what they’ll never get to experience because I’m yours, and yours alone.”

Baekhyun has always been reserved when it comes to sex, but he would never say no to Chanyeol’s ideas when it comes to sex. He’s pretty confident over the years in making his taller  _ boyfriend _ feel good every time they have sex, but not in front of viewers.

By the time he starts to doubt the idea, the door opens, and his  _ boyfriend _ enters.

“Hey, babe. Sehun and Jongin just called and said that everything is set and that they are ready. How about you? Are you sure you want to do this?” He asks worriedly as he hovers on top of him on the bed.

Baekhyun fiddles with the knot of his robe. “I… I want to do this. It’s just that… I feel nervous showing what we do privately to other people.”

Chanyeol smiles endearingly. “Baek, look at me.”

The said man looks up.

“I did tell you in one of our drunk sex nights that I don’t mind people watching us have sex because I’m confident that no one else will have me that way but you. So, I feel like this is the moment to do that; to show them how much I love you. You won’t even have to do anything. I’ll take the lead and take care of you.”

Baekhyun looks directly into his eyes which reflects nothing but sincerity and adoration for him.

“Okay. I trust you.” He replies smiling.

Chanyeol smiles back and puts on an earpiece to communicate with Sehun and Jongin who were in another room.

“Sehun? Jongin? Standby for my signal. We’re doing this today.” He calls out through the device.

Their two friends were in one of their guest rooms a few doors down the hall. Sehun is in charge of controlling the camera and relaying instructions to Chanyeol for better shots while Jongin ensures smooth streaming and he makes sure to delete any or block recordings of what the couple is about to do.

The couple shares a kiss before he orders their friends to commence. “For good luck.” The taller man says.

Soon, their schoolmates receive an anonymous link on their phones. When they open the link, they’re directed into a website where they can see a live video of Chanyeol at the foot of a bed.

“Hello, everyone. I’m sure most of you know me, if not all. You’re seeing this because recently, many of you are getting bolder and shameless in pursuing me. This is despite being fully aware that I have someone I already love. I’ve done everything, within respectful means, I could think of to show all of you that I’m not interested. You’ve forced me to do this. What you’re about to witness is me explicitly showing you how I love my  _ boyfriend _ and that nothing you can do can change that. Also, I have little surprise at the end. So, make sure that you can last till the end.” He states smugly at the implied challenge to “last” till the end of the live stream.

Then the video switches to one of the cameras by the side of the bed, showing Baek on the bed and Chan is still where he stands.

“Ready, Babe?” Yeol asks.

“Y-yeah. I’m ready.” The other responds.

Then Chanyeol starts to remove his top. The camera switches to the view of the foot of the bed. The taller man makes a show of it. His eyes clouded in lust and love for the man on the bed. Many of the viewers were already turned on by the sight of the chiseled torso. Then, the taller man dives into maul Baek by the lips as the camera switches over to record it.

Baekhyun eagerly opens up and lets himself be devoured as he feels the tingle of warmth from his boyfriend’s hands that are on him from underneath his robe.

Baek gasps from their make out session when Chanyeol’s hands got to his erect buds. So, the other takes the opportunity to open up his robe, revealing the beautiful body that only Chanyeol gets to touch.

The taller man then slides down to mark his neck as he still plays around with Baek’s pair of areolas. Baekhyun could do nothing but moan and clutch on his boyfriend’s hair. His said  _ boyfriend _ is totally igniting his body on all the sensitive parts that he has known from years of exclusively fucking him.

“Look, Babe. They’re all puffy and red. I wonder what your milk would taste like.” Referring to Baek’s nipples.

They went to the doctor because they thought he got pregnant, but the doctor said it was just because Baekhyun had started to become sexually active. It’s safe to say that Chanyeol took the news well and paid special attention to it.

Especially now.

“Nggg~ Yeol, n-no biting.”

“Sorry.”

As an apology, Chan licks each one before sucking on them feverishly. With the camera zoomed in to that scene, what can’t be seen is Baek grinding himself against his man’s abs. The bumps and dips of his abdomen provides a bit of needed friction to ground him.

Then the camera follows Chan as he glides down to Baek’s tummy – igniting every expanse of skin his lips meet along the way. The taller man doesn’t really do anything significant on his tummy aside from kissing it briefly. It’s nothing special to the spectators, but it holds a lot of meaning to Baekhyun. Chanyeol once said that he promises to love him even though he gets fat from pregnancy because it’ll be their children who would be in it.

Soon, Chanyeol and the camera reach Baek’s hard cock. The taller man gently pulls back the foreskin to expose the head that is red and leaking from the slit.

“Cute.” The taller coos. It’s not small nor big, but just right that Chanyeol’s large hand can entirely wrap around it. It’s normal for carriers to be average or less.

“I-it’s not cute.” Baek whines.

Chanyeol abruptly grabs the sensitive cock head and twists his calloused palms gently around it, causing Baek to wail at the jolt of pleasure.

“Say that again?” his  _ boyfriend _ teases.

“Yeol, please~”

“Please what, babe?”

“No, teasing. Touch me please.” He begs.

Well, Chanyeol is a sucker whenever his  _ boyfriend _ begs. He bends down and licks on the underside and around the cockhead as Baek’s hands find their way on his hair again. He could see Baek’s hips rolling – wanting to have the cock in his mouth. He doesn’t hesitate to give him what he wants.

Chanyeol easily engulfs his lover’s cock without gagging. With every suck, he makes sure to run his tongue on the underside of the cock whenever he can, each time Baekhyun squirms at the rough texture of Yeol’s tongue stimulating the sensitive cock head. Baekhyun mewls and tears in frustration at the hands on his hips preventing him from fucking his lover’s mouth.

A broken scream of his name was all Chanyeol heard when his lover suddenly released inside his mouth. Thank God for his nonexistent gag reflex, he managed to swallow the whole load before letting go of the cock with a popping sound.

“Sorry.” Baek says as soon as he gathered his wits from the sudden climax.

“There is nothing to be sorry for. It tastes good as always.” The man between his leg smiles. “Shall we go to my favorite place?”

Baek’s face immediately burns bright red, but he throws a silent nod and spreads his leg willingly.

Lo and behold, Chanyeol’s most treasured part of his lover’s body, the tight puckered rim. The taller man is sure that Baek’s admirers were hyperventilating at this point. He always knew there were people lusting over his  _ boyfriend _ too, but they were easily scared off or intimidated by him.

“Look, it’s so wet. I bet it’s tight since it has been a while that I was in it.” Chanyeol mumbles as he stares unabashedly at the sight of slick glistening and dripping out of Baek’s pussy.

A pool of slick has already formed on the robe and probably on the sheets too from all of the foreplay they’ve been doing.

Just like every delicious meal, Chanyeol kisses them before he puts in his mouth. He kisses the puckered rim before giving it a big fat lick all the way to his lover’s balls, which inadvertently had the said lover putting his pretty hands on his mouth to keep himself from screaming.

When Chanyeol sees this, he stops and scowls at his lover. “Let them hear, Baek. Let them know how good I make love to you.”

Baekhyun inwardly preens at the show of dominance from his boyfriend and does what he is told. He instead grabs on to the sheets to ground himself and his cock begins to harden again.

Then the camera zooms in on Chanyeol lapping up the slick before audibly sucking around the rim. Amidst the sounds of sucking and moans, the taller man relishes the flavor of his lover. Slick tastes like nothing in particular but for a man in love like him, it’s an addictive kind of sweetness. The man tilts a bit to the side to show the camera his tongue partly inside his lover -teasing Baekhyun’s admirers and reminding his own admirers of their place.

“Tell them Baek, tell them who was the first one to get a taste of your sweetness. Tell them who deflowered you.” The taller grunts in between licks.

“You…” The other moans.

Chanyeol smirks. “Then whose been fucking you since?”

“You…”

Chanyeol got the response that he wanted, although he could not see them, but he knows it struck a blow to Baek’s admirers – to know that the one they’re after is happily satisfied with one cock to this day.

Baekhyun releases a loud moan when, without warning, his lover slips his middle finger rather easily inside him. The said finger easily finds his lover’s prostate – earning him moans that’ll put pornstars to shame.

Chanyeol scares Baekhyun sometimes with how much the man knows about his body. How seemingly, the slightest of touches can have him burning in want for more.

“How about you tell them too… tell them who I gave my first to and whom I’ve been fucking since.” The man asks as he adds another finger alongside the other.

Chanyeol smirks against the sinful thighs he’s currently marking. It’s his own admirers turn to be struck a major blow and it does as soon as Baek moans out the answer.

“Me…”

“That’s right babe. You’re the only one that’s got a taste of me.” The taller man proudly states.

It is a shock that The Park Chanyeol had only been fucking one person, that despite his cold yet fuckboy aura, he’d only got a taste of one pussy, a boy pussy, only Baekhyun’s boy pussy at that. Chanyeol could already imagine the reaction the viewers are having. He feels no shame in only having one pussy to please him, rather he’s proud that Baek’s pussy has kept him happy for so long.

Chanyeol wasn’t the only one having his chest filled with pride because Baekhyun felt the same. He still could remember their first time, when the now overconfident Park Chanyeol was once awkwardly thrusting into him and finishing in him a few minutes in. Before he could ponder further, a third finger joins the other two – scissoring and massaging his wet walls loose.

Some viewers could feel goosebumps at the sound of Baek’s euphoric moans and the squelching sounds caused by slick and Yeol’s fingers. The said man looked pleased and amused at the rim clamping down determinedly on his fingers – tightening every time he tries to put out.

Soon enough, those fingers slowly pull out of Baek – causing him to whine at the loss, his pussy dripping wet and clenching around nothing. The camera doesn’t miss a second of it as the audience shamelessly ogle at the hole clenching, the velvet walls can slightly be seen through the camera’s angle.

With a gentle pat on his bum, Chanyeol urges Baek on his knees, but the smaller man just shakes his head.

“What is it, babe?” The other asked, confused and worried that Baek might’ve changed his mind.

“I… I want to play with it.” He responds shyly.

His lover chuckles, immediately knowing what Baek wanted. It is part of making him happy, whatever Baek wants, Chanyeol is too whipped to refuse.

So, Chanyeol eagerly discards his boxer and scoots closer to Baek’s head, the camera feed switching to follow. Not long after, Baek is face to face with his favorite part of Chanyeol, the only cock that had kept Baekhyun happy, hard and fully erect. Baekhyun could clearly see that it was eager to be pleasured by the amount of precum visible from the exposed slit. Even the viewers could tell that it looks as though it is ready to burst by how much veins are visible and with the bulbous head constrained by the foreskin. The smell of musk is much more prominent at this proximity and it’s stirring Baek’s olfactory senses in a state of high.

Chanyeol internally preens at the dazed look on his lover’s face. From experience, he’s well aware that their schoolmates would gladly disregard their dignity for a chance to be this close to his cock.

As for Baekhyun, he isn’t as cruel on teasing unlike Chanyeol, so it doesn’t take long before his beautiful and dainty fingers wrap around the long and large appendage. It’s too long to cover with one of Baek’s hands, so the smaller man just holds it around mid-shaft – his thumb and point finger massaging the head of the shaft through the foreskin as his other hand massages the hanging balls. He knows he’s doing a good job by the pleasured grunts coming from Chanyeol, who was looking down on him with hooded eyes, at what his pretty hands are doing to his body.

“Fuck” The taller man curses. “Those godly hands are made for my cock, aren’t they?”

Baekhyun just hums absentmindedly, feeling the cock twitch and the veins in it throb with each experienced stroke.

It wasn’t long before Baek’s fingers slowly retracted the tight foreskin off of the swollen head, Chanyeol moaned as soon as the head was fully exposed due to sensitivity. He hasn’t fully recovered yet when he felt a lick on the underside of his cock, before Baekhyun fully engulfs his cock.

“Shit, Baek…” The taller man’s knees buckle causing him to extend a hand to hold on to the headboard, his other hand on Baek’s soft lock – guiding him to a pace he wanted.

If only Chanyeol didn’t want to blow his load inside, he would have had Baek swallow it or paint his face with it. It doesn’t help that his sweet innocent baby looked so good sucking his cock while massaging his balls and the rest of the shaft that he couldn’t fit inside his mouth. The taller man knows that many of his admirers would die for a chance to do this or that Baek’s admirers are drooling at how such an angel could be so sinfully slutty, in this case, only for Chanyeol. Which wasn’t wrong, because almost half of the viewers already came and are immediately getting hard or aroused again.

Before Chanyeol could blow his load, he gently pulled Baek by the hair, away from his cock. The said man whines but understands immediately. So, he rolls over, chest and head on the bed with his knees spread and ass up in the air. An act of submission to some, but to these two lovers, it’s an act of Baekhyun trusting Chanyeol with his body – that Chanyeol has full consent to do as he pleases with his body along with the trust that his lover won’t hurt him.

The taller man shuffles closer, stroking his cock then aligning it to the wet ass pussy. Sehun immediately switches feed and zooms in. Soon, Chanyeol pushes in for the head of his cock to catch on the rim before he briefly bends down to place a kiss on Baek’s nape and whispers “I love you”.

Slowly, he pushes in. The camera vividly captures slick oozing out from the seams of Baek’s pussy the more the large cock pushes in. They could audibly hear Baek panting in the background. If only Chanyeol could explain the sensation, it’ll be one word, home. With how long they’ve been fucking, Baek’s body have long adjusted to accommodate Chanyeol.

“Just as I’ve thought… It’s tight.” Yeol hisses.

Slick made it easy and invitingly warm. Baek shudders and mewls as his lover’s cock brushes past his prostate and settles snugly in his birth canal – just a bit short of his womb. He could also feel Chanyeol flush against his bum, hands on his hips. Sehun promptly switches feed to the camera behind the lovers catching Chanyeol deliver the first thrust and steadily builds a rhythm – BH’s pants competing with the sound of slick and flesh slapping against each other.

With a little tinkering, Sehun gets the camera to get a good shot of the cock sliding smoothly in and out of Baek. Chanyeol’s balls slapping against Baek’s perineum and excess slick dripping down on the sheets.

“Faster, please…” Baek whines as the cock inside keeps brushing against his prostate.

Chanyeol complies as he finds satisfaction watching his cock slide in and out of Baek and with how his lover’s hands are gripping the sheets tightly. Surely, many of the viewers already came at this point. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the head of his cock breach Baek’s womb. The other felt it too as he instinctively clenched.

The taller man delivers a hard thrust before stilling, then grabs Baek by the torso to raise him. Baekhyun yelps at the sudden movement – both of his arms grabbing hold of the headboard to keep himself steady while Chanyeol’s fingers go on to pinch his swollen and erect nubs.

As the feed switches over to the camera on the bed’s headboard, the audience could see Baek’s torso – the smooth and milky skin littered with love marks from Chanyeol’s lips and hands. The taller man’s calloused fingers toying around with Baek’s nubs, his lips latched on his lover’s neck. He purposely puts on a show of how much he can pleasure and own Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was helpless from the onslaught of pleasure from all over his body especially as Chanyeol started to thrust in and out again, his cock reaching further into him.

“Look, Baek.” Chanyeol whispers as his hand skim over the bulge on Baek’s tummy every time he thrusts in. “Can you feel that? Can you feel my cock.”

The camera doesn’t miss the scene of his tummy bulging.

Baek’s whole frame shudders. “Y-yes.”

“Where is it in? Tell them.” Chanyeol looks at the camera directly, daring the viewers to listen carefully.

“M-my womb.”

Chanyeol grins victoriously.

“Yes, babe. Want to fill it… fill it full of my seeds? You’d like that don’t you?”

Baekhyun clenches tighter at the thought. “Y-yes. Please…”

“You’ll carry my children one day. You’ll carry them all, right?”

Baekhyun’s mind swims along the thoughts of carrying Chanyeol’s kids – living forms of their love. The taller man could feel Baekhyun agree with the idea before the other could even verbalize it.

“Yes… Only yours.”

Chanyeol wasn’t lying when he said those, he’ll give Baek as many children as he wanted. He just wanted the viewers to know how serious he is with Baekhyun. Marrying him will seal the deal but having him carry his kids means permanence.

In their current position, the camera on their right captures their silhouette. Their black and white form paints an abstract picture of their bodies molding into one. If only the said lovers could see themselves in that perspective, they would see how beautiful they are together; even the viewers couldn’t deny it, albeit reluctantly.

Baekhyun could no longer hold himself up, his knees and his arms were growing tired. Thankfully Chanyeol felt it, so he pulled out and maneuvers Baek to lay on his back.

The feed follows promptly to shoot Chanyeol nearly folding Baek in half as he pushes into his lover again. This time his thrusts are getting sloppier as he could feel himself teetering towards his orgasm, Baekhyun wasn’t faring better as his prostate and womb are constantly getting abused.

“Y-yeol… I’m close.” Baek whines.

Chanyeol promptly lets Baek's legs slide from his shoulders to his hips to let the camera capture the moment.

He then strokes Baek in sync with his thrusts. “Go ahead, Babe. Cum for me.” Baek kept clenching until his back arched followed by spurts of cum decorating the expanse of his tummy and chest. Chanyeol kept his thrusts and strokes even until Baek had finished cumming.

He makes a show of having his hands being sucked clean by Baekhyun after.

“My turn.” He says as Baek finishes licking his hand clean.

As planned with Sehun, Chanyeol slightly lifts Baek’s ass up to allow the camera to record their intimate areas along with the cameras to their right.

From this zoomed in angle, the viewers could see Baek’s swollen rim being rammed by Yeol’s cock, his ass cheeks turned red from the constant slap of the other’s hip. Chanyeol’s balls pulled taut as Baek’s slick dripped from it, his whole groin glistening from the carrier’s slick.

“I’m close.” He grunts. Sehun immediately prepares to capture the moment.

Chanyeol then looks at his lover’s hooded eyes and he was given a lovely smile, then the taller let’s go. He grunts Baek’s name as he continues to thrust as he cums as deep as he can – filling up Baek’s womb.

The carrier sighs at the feeling of getting filled, he feels sated to have seeds in his womb despite being on pills preventing them from taking.

By now, all viewers have already cum, for some, it’s their second orgasm since the video started. The video was sort of an ASMR version of porn as they could hear both men moaning and their bodies constantly producing lewd squelching and slapping sounds. The camera vividly captures the underside of Yeol’s shaft and perineum throb at each pump of semen into Baek.

As Yeol evens out from his high, he slows his thrusts to grinds, he’d love to go on, but they’ve still got a show to finish. So, he reluctantly pulls out slowly, tilting his body to allow the camera to film the scene.

The camera captures his dick being pulled out of Baek’s swollen pussy, the viewers could see the pussy clenching around nothing, excess cum dripping out of it and unto the sheets. It’s filthy yet erotic, accompanied by the carrier’s pants in the background.

For Chanyeol, he keeps stroking himself to full erection again as he stares shamelessly into his lover’s pussy desperately clenching to keep his seeds in. In his mind, he swears that someday, Baek will let his seeds take – when they’re ready. They’ll fulfill the true purpose of having sex, to conceive children.

Sehun’s voice from the earpiece brings him out of his reverie. “Yeol, it’s the closing scene.”

Yeol immediately maneuvers Baekhyun to lay on his side facing the cameras, as he lays on his side too from behind him, Baekhyun just lays pliant and lets the man have his way. He knows it’ll take more than one orgasm to sate Chanyeol.

The taller man then lifts Baek’s right leg to drape over his bent one. In this position, the camera captures Chanyeol’s cock lining up from behind Baek. The viewers watch in anticipation as it slides into Baekhyun once more with ease.

From this angle, the couple’s height and build difference is much more obvious. Chanyeol’s longer and bulkier build towering behind Baekhyun’s lithe and curvy build. Long and muscular legs against shorter ones, blessed with glorious thighs and the difference in their cocks as well as Baek’s hardening cock sways along with Yeol’s every thrust from behind.

It is a complementing contrast that lonely teens would cry for in Kdramas.

The camera pans from Yeol’s cock languidly sliding in out of Baek’s puffy rim up to their upper bodies. Baek had a blissed-out expression while Chanyeol peppers his neck with gentle kisses. Soon, the camera feed shifts to their intertwined hands as it fades out. It was as clear as day, their respective ring fingers sporting a pair of matching rings – something that had gone totally unnoticed throughout the whole love making session. From what the viewers could tell, the rings looked like wedding rings.

It was the surprise Chanyeol mentioned at the beginning of the video, the true climax (pun intended) of the whole thing.

As soon as Sehun had turned off all the feed and cameras, Jongin promptly erased any recordings of the video on the internet and any other devices. The only copy of the video would be in Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s personal possession.

With all the clean-up work done, Sehun pulls Jongin into one of the rooms to record their own love tape.

It is safe to say that in the very next week of classes, everyone had gotten the message to keep their distance and leave the couple alone. The rings on their fingers were a glaring reminder and confirmation of who they are to each other.

Baekhyun sighs in relief because Chanyeol did say he wouldn’t hesitate to fuck him in front of them if they still wouldn’t stop. It is an arousing thought but Baek’s not sure he’s ready to go that far yet, it seems that Chanyeol’s kinky ways have rubbed off on him. Maybe, another love tape is in the making, especially that they have yet to clear the cameras out of their bedroom.

**_\--- The End ---_ **


End file.
